


Snake Eyes

by Ponderosa



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Violence, rape by coersion, rape by force, sexual predator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter what trivial thing Euram planned to dangle in front of him, Gizel had already made up his mind about how things would progress. He'd smile, entertain the possibility, trade a bit of banter as he poured them each a drink, and when the time grew ripe, Euram would give him what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts).



> Please be aware that this is an unapologetic and very graphic rape fic. It makes mention of sexual violence against a woman (Sialeeds) and Gizel is portrayed as a sexual predator. Euram's lolita fetish and tendency towards young girls is also mentioned.

From the moment he was seated at the table, Gizel took care to disregard the looks Euram tossed his way. By no design of his own, merely happy coincidence, they had been placed too far apart to be considered within polite distance for conversation. Euram still simmered from earlier, his eyes hardened to daggers, and Gizel tallied up each frustrated glance, his wine tasting all the better for them.

Despite the Prince's absence, the banquet proceeded with few criticisms reaching Gizel's ear. Sialeeds's excuse for her and her party to avoid the meal had been thinly veiled as anything but, and yet it was reasonable that the Prince with his delicate build might have a delicate constitution to match. He could honestly be tired by travel where Sialeeds most certainly was not. Gizel considered this as the courses proceeded, wishing he'd spent more time paying attention to the boy instead of the more obvious threat of his guardsman.

As the atmosphere began to pick up, Euram's sharp, thinly veiled glances numbered into the high thirties and rapidly ticked upwards. With the final courses being laid out the guests shifted in their seats, anticipating the chance to mingle and trade whatever gossip they'd wheedled from their neighbours. Bored beyond words and having no need of table conversation to know the secrets of the men and women present, Gizel took the first polite opportunity there was to beg an early leave.

Courteously untangling himself to step away from the table, he felt Euram's gaze drilling into him as he made a clean escape from the heat and tedium of the hall. He drew a deep, satisfied breath the moment he was outside, and his lips curved in a faint smile at the final, thwarted look he'd caught on the boy's delicately powdered face.

Enjoying his freedom and solitude, Gizel saw to a few trivial matters in the comfort of his office. Simple things piled up more swiftly than complicated ones, and he felt more at ease when freed of them hanging over his head. Gizel took pleasure in casting the dice to watch how they tumbled, but he preferred the table he played upon to be orderly.

Sialeeds's perfume still drifted in the air, the same cloying scent she'd worn when her visits to Stormfist came of her own volition. He breathed it in as he worked, no sourness of his own tainting the memories it drew to the surface. He continued to treasure those moments even if she did not, and he lingered in particular over the ones of darkened rooms and soiled sheets that clung as desperately as her hands as he pinned her slender throat beneath his grip.

Gizel paused mid-sentence and set aside his pen to adjust himself.

Once his task list had been satisfactorily reduced, he locked up his office and chose a winding path to lead him to the gladiator quarters. Things remained in order as expected, and he drew a good measure of pride at that and lingered to observe the men. Most of them ignored one another, a few sparred lightly with their fists, and the remainder were asleep or in the pretense of. It was there amongst the chattel that Euram found him.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to track me down," Gizel said. He turned his head slowly to acknowledge Euram. The boy seemed flustered as he approached, wisps of hair escaping from his once perfectly coiffed queue and the pink flush of exertion on his cheeks. His low boots scuffled along the stones, steps smoothing into an even, purposeful stride when he grew certain Gizel wasn't going to avoid him.

"A rematch!" Euram cried, his arm sweeping wide in a bold gesture. He quickly erased the anxiety from his features, but his eyes held a spark that wouldn't fade. "Come, Gizel, be sporting and indulge me."

"I've already indulged you once. Be glad I let your man spar with mine at all." Gizel folded his arms over his chest and looked to the cells again, the men idling inside equally indifferent to him as he was towards them.

"Best two of three," Euram persisted. He slid himself directly in front of Gizel, jumping a bit when his shoulders brushed the bars. His wide mouth split into a charming smile and he lowered his lashes coyly. "Surely you're not afraid your man will lose a second time?"

"Hardly," Gizel said, the word rolling lazily off his tongue. His gaze skipped briefly to Euram's mouth, picturing it stretched sweetly around the girth of his dick. A delicious thrill unfurled and wound like ivy up the column of his back. It would only be a matter of time until he had that mouth. "You can't fault me for wishing to let him recover his strength so he'll perform suitably when the time comes."

Euram looked as if he planned to do just that, and Gizel cut him off with a bow far too generous for both class and circumstance. "If you'll excuse me, Lord Barows, it's growing late."

"You'll make me think you a coward if you continue to try and avoid me," Euram said, not merely nudging the boundaries of politesse but stepping directly upon them. If Gizel didn't have other plans, that would be more than enough cause to call the boy out.

"It's late," Gizel repeated, and by not taking offence, gave Euram the opportunity to press him further on the matter.

As predictable as the rising of the sun, Euram snatched at the advantage, dogging Gizel's heels all the way back to his chambers and chattering incessantly the entire way.

Gizel rounded on him before the shadowy arch of the door loomed too close. "Do you plan on following me to my bed?" He snapped a hand out, fingers vising around Euram's slender wrist before that sweet mouth could open wide enough to reply. "Perhaps try and earn that favour on your back?"

Pale cheeks spotted with embarrassment. Euram suffered the vicious grip, arm twitching briefly as he suppressed the natural urge to wrench it free. "I'm not inclined towards men," he said quietly, but there was a faint quiver to his voice that made Gizel wonder all the more if it was truth or an attempt to save face. Euram was certainly pretty enough to be the type, and his fixation on girls too young to bleed was questionable. It mattered not, either way, but remained a curiosity regardless. Gizel freed Euram's arm, turning on his heel only to have Euram plucking foolishly at his sleeve.

"Please, you must allow me to try and persuade you one last time. I've a hidden card, you see." Euram's low, secretive tone quickly became boastful. He flung his arm wide to toss his cape back, the pair of rings on his fingers glittering in the lamplight. "A trinket of some worth that might sway you...

"My dear Gizel," he paused to sigh dramatically, "you've forced me to show my hand."

Triumph surged rich and thick through Gizel's veins.

"Then by all means," Gizel said. The door opened easily, gilded handle cool against the heel of his hand. He stepped back, motioning gracefully for Euram to enter and join him.

Euram didn't hesitate, sweeping past him and into the room. His scented hair left a sweetness in his path much like Sialeeds' perfumes and Gizel breathed in its richness as he shut the door. Discreetly, he turned the key in the lock and palmed the small bit of brass. Euram was all decorum and poise, playing the good guest though his eyes strained to look about the room.

"A drink first, before you reveal what have you to offer me."

It didn't matter what trivial thing Euram planned to dangle in front of him, Gizel had already made up his mind about how things would progress. He'd smile, entertain the possibility, trade a bit of banter as he poured them each a drink, and when the time grew ripe, Euram would give him what he wanted.

"Two glasses?" Euram said, noting the pair waiting at the ready. "I'm not intruding on your evening am I?"

Gizel almost laughed that it was now that Euram thought to ask such a thing. "A man who drinks alone has sorrows or worries. As I have neither, I only drink with company."

"Ah, you sense I merely wish to ferret out how long you'll remain a rival," Euram said, lying through his teeth with all the skill that years in court taught a man. He accepted the glass of brandy from Gizel with an equally false but convincing smile. "The young woman at my left was certain you'd be dropping out of the games since the Lady Violetta sent what rumour speaks of as quite the heartfelt letter."

"It's unseemly for a gentleman to make his intentions known," Gizel said, "however, mine remain firmly aligned with yours." He toasted Euram silently and took a long sip of brandy. "I hear you've had a portrait commissioned of Her Royal Highness. A grand, touching gesture indeed, but do you really think your bedchamber the proper place to hang it?"

"Where else would I hang such a divine portrait? In a hall where it would be doomed to dust and gloom?" Euram's hands moved so much as he spoke that Gizel regretted having the servants set out such delicate glassware. Luckily, Euram drank deeply when the glass met his lips and Gizel's carpets remained unsoiled. "But this is, in fact, precisely what I wished to talk to you about."

Euram flashed a winning smile before continuing, "The artist, whom I'm certain you know is in _extremely_ high demand, owes my family a second portrait. My sister has yet to sit for it, and I'm willing to-"

Gizel cut Euram off, taking the near-empty glass from his hand and letting their fingers brush as he did. If Euram noticed, he showed no sign of it, and Gizel set both glasses on a nearby chest of drawers before stepping closer, crooking his finger as if he had a secret to impart.

"Have you finally seen fit to agree?" Euram asked, leaning forward expectantly. His lips parted on a breath scented heavily with liquor.

Gizel's mouth twitched. The boy remained optimistic to the end; an admirable if foolish trait. "Hardly," Gizel said, as lazily as he had down in the cells.

Euram drew back like he'd been slapped across the face. His eyes narrowed furiously and that delightful flush returned to his cheeks. Euram's eyes widened just as quickly as they had narrowed when Gizel's arms slid around him. "What are you-"

Gizel drew Euram close and pinned him there, Euram's slight body fitting nicely against his own. The slight quiver of resistance made his mouth wet, his gut ache with want. "You're not so dim as to need me to answer that," he said, and put his mouth to Euram's neck. He longed to claim a kiss, but instead licked at the delicate skin above Euram's collar as he took hold of Euram's curling, golden tail of hair. Easy as sin, Gizel jerked the boy's head back to expose more of his pale throat.

"I told you my inclinations don't run towards men," Euram protested. His hands pressed to Gizel's chest, pushing harder when the mouth at his throat drew towards his ear.

"Nor towards women," Gizel said, catching Euram's arms. He pinned them to Euram's sides, choosing to take that kiss now, before Euram would think to bite.

Euram refused to take his tongue, teeth clenched tight and breath rushing hard from flaring nostrils. Gizel licked that barrier of fine, even teeth and sucked gently on the softness of Euram's lips.

"You prefer them young, soft and hairless," Gizel said, drawing back, his lips wet as he smiled thinly. "Do you know what I prefer, sweet Euram?"

Euram's mouth remained firmly shut, whether from shock or fear or the embarrassment that stained his face, Gizel couldn't tell.

"No guesses?" he asked in a low tone. "Well then, I shall make you privy to the answer."

Euram fought harder than expected, but he fought like a woman: all teeth and nails and with no strategy to speak of. Gizel had him tossed on the bed after receiving hardly more than a kitten scratch raked down one arm.

Using his size and weight to his advantage, Gizel dropped down over Euram and took a handful of that ridiculously ruffled shirt. It came untucked easily, ragged holes torn in delicate lace. Gizel's stomach grew tight with lust as Euram trembled at his touch, the skin beneath his hand as soft as if Barows paid to let his boy bathe daily in milk.

"S-stop, I won't stand for this," Euram's false bravado made a brief appearance, but in seconds he was wide-eyed and struggling again, throat filled with high, fearful sounds. "Gizel, don't-"

"Hold your pretty tongue lest I decide to give your mouth something to occupy itself with," Gizel said. He'd put that mouth to good use, but not when there was still fight left in the body beneath him. He delivered a sharp pinch to the tender area just beneath the curve of Euram's arm and flipped him onto his belly. Gizel hooked his hands in the back of Euram's breeches, and the boy tried scrambling away, only hastening the process of having them stripped off.

The pale cheeks of his ass exposed and pried roughly apart, Euram yelped and sought to claw his way off onto the floor. "Please, no-"

Gizel got a hand on Euram's ankle and hauled him back towards the centre of the bed. Wedging a knee between Euram's legs, he forced them wide, bracing a hand along Euram's spine to force his chest down. His own chest felt weighted as the boy struggled liked an insect pinned alive. This, whether he had puzzled it out or not, was precisely what Gizel preferred when bedding someone.

"Gizel, not this, please, I'll give you whatever you want. My fath-"

"What did I say about talking?" Gizel reached between Euram's legs, cupping his balls and rolling them lightly in his palm. "Clearly you can see you have only one thing of interest to me, and choosing to give it won't make it any sweeter than if I take it by force. Well, no sweeter for me."

Euram had not a hair to be found on his balls, nor any, a quick sweep of fingers discovered, along the cleft of his ass, shaved as smooth as the children he courted on the sly. Gizel didn't pretend to be surprised.

"Not inclined towards men, you say, but look, your prick swells as I touch you." Gizel's hand slid forward, fingertips deftly toying near the head to hasten the process.

"I'm not- I don't-"

"You are, you do," Gizel said. His tightened his grip, stroking the slender length of Euram's cock. "Your body doesn't lie, Euram. What would your father think of you? Hardly a minute in my bed and you're hard in my hand."

Euram only had a garbled sound for him this time, and Gizel pressed a too-gentle kiss to the base of the boy's spine.

"You drip wet upon my fingers," Gizel said, breathing the words hot into Euram's shoulder. There was certainly an answering wetness staining the inside of his breeches; his cock strained to be free, heavy with desires that demanded satisfaction. "Do you know your own taste, Euram?"

Fingers slippery with precome, Gizel pushed them past lips held tight. Thwarted still, he took hold of Euram's jaw and dug in cruelly until teeth parted reluctantly.

"Lick them clean and then lick them wet. I suggest you do a good job."

Euram's tongue curled away, twisted snakelike when Gizel thrust his fingers deep enough to pin it. Drawing his fingers slowly away, Gizel rubbed the tips together and found them not slick enough to make things easy on Euram. And to think he'd been kind enough to warn the fool.

His finger had close to dried when he set it to Euram's skin again. What slickness was left turned to damp as he dragged it along the smooth crease of Euram's ass. He pressed between, where hidden flesh tightened to deny him entrance.

"Do you prefer it dry?" he asked, pressing harder and reminding Euram it was his own choice that would bring that burn of friction. "Is that how you finger yourself? Wriggle one deep and feel your flesh cling to it as you fuck your hand?"

Gizel worked a mere fingertip in, his tongue pressing tight to his teeth as Euram fought with nothing more than desperately clenched muscle.

"If not," he said, voice going silken smooth, "a polite request will earn you something to ease the passage." He offered a double-edged sword by the blade. If Euram would rather suffer the humiliation of pleasure over pain, it would be no less exquisite. He curved his finger, drew it free to stroke lightly. "You know I mean to take you as if you were a woman. The choice is yours as to how wet and willing your hole is."

Gizel rose to his knees and hauled Euram up by the hips. His hands fanned over the curve of Euram's raised ass and further pried apart the cheeks with his thumbs. "Well?" he prompted. "I tire of waiting for you to answer."

"I've no other choice..." Euram said, voice high and strained, and it took a moment for Gizel to guess whether it was a question or fortification.

"You entered my chambers willingly and drank my brandy, you'll remain my guest until I am satisfied." The edge of Gizel's thumb brushed against the faint dimple resting between the tail of Euram's spine and the pink of his asshole. His mouth had gone from dry to as wet as a hound's, and for all his prided control, it was a struggle not to just take the boy as he was. "Silence is a choice, Euram."

That, coupled with a hard push of his thumb, had Euram babbling, shaky pleas that did not quite turn to sobs.

"There, you see, all you needed to do was ask," Gizel said soothingly. He stroked a hand down Euram's flank, petted him like an animal, and withdrew from the bed to fetch a slender bottle of oil.

Tension knotted visibly in the muscles of Euram's back. The boy was soft, more than well accustomed to leisure; regular exercise would give him definition, but not bulk. Gizel cared little as long as he was not soft enough to sag.

Gizel picked through the bottles of oil at his disposal, taking his time and letting the ornate cut-crystal clink and chime as he browsed. The distance and delay gave him the chance to reinforce his control, build it up again where it threatened to crumble. He kept a watchful eye on Euram, there being no sense in disregarding such a pretty picture. The quivering nervousness never spilled into proper motion; Euram remained where he was, face burrowed in his arms as if hiding his head in the sand.

"You're a good boy, staying so still for me," Gizel said as he returned. "What a charming lover you could be."

He removed the stopper from the delicate bottle he carried and drizzled a glistening stream of oil straight on Euram's skin. A shiver became a convulsion as Gizel set his fingertips to the droplets and painted a shining trail. He smiled as he triggered another full-body shudder. With what little masculine vanity he had, Euram struggled to hold back his shameful tears.

"Spread yourself for me," Gizel said, pouring more oil to drip along the cleft of Euram's ass.

When Euram did nothing, Gizel set the bottle aside and found the boy's wrists, wrenching his arms back painfully and giving him a shake. "Spread yourself for me or I will not give you the courtesy of my fingers." He tightened his grip, bones of his thumbs grating against the bones in Euram's slender hands. Lust blossomed dark in his stomach as Euram twisted pitifully against his grip. "Believe me when I say I shall enjoy forcing my cock into your pretty little hole far more than you will."

He freed Euram's arms roughly and repeated his command, a hum of satisfaction swelling to match the throb of vicious desire that sang in his veins as Euram did as he was bid.

"Hold tight and don't move," Gizel said. He freshly slicked his fingers to gleaming and made certain to spread the oil from the boy's naked balls to the base of his spine. Already he could feel it warming his fingers, and as he circled Euram's hole, he waited for it to grow stronger still. He slid a finger into Euram just as the effect of the herbs steeped in the oil turned the warmth into a subtle burn.

The heat that surrounded his finger dwarfed the properties of the special oil, but he knew the same did not hold true for Euram. Now it would be worse, the oil pushed inside to fully coat tender flesh rich with nerves. Gizel watched his finger twist in deeper, inner muscles that grasped tight forced to give, flexing and contracting as if a tiny mouth sucked at him. He opened Euram up slowly, playing the gentle lover, waiting for the moment when the boy wouldn't be able to keep silent about the prickling heat eating at his flesh.

It came when he had two fingers buried deep. Euram's hands had since fallen away, gone to clutch the sheets, and Gizel let him twist them to knots so long as he didn't seek to crawl away.

"It burns me, G-Gizel, ahn-" Euram's voice broke until he found the strength to plea to the sun itself.

"It will burn me too, when I push inside you." Gizel couldn't keep the hunger out of his voice, and his dick swelled harder, straining against the buttons of his breeches and begging relief.

Euram's voice broke again, crumbled this time into shaky sobs when the tears trembling beneath his lashes spilled free. Gizel scarcely knew where to look, at where his fingers slid in and out of the tight trap of Euram's hole, or to where Euram's girlishly delicate mouth hung open and panting.

"Only a little more," he said, hardly caring if he sounded soothing. "I'll be giving you another finger now."

Euram nervously clamped down on him, and Gizel said nothing to urge him to ease up again. He slid his fingers back far enough for Euram's body to push them free, and let the cluster of three press like a threat as Euram pleaded for him to wait.

"How much longer would you have me wait, Euram?" he asked. He lowered himself down, let the hardness of his cock trapped beneath his clothes be known. He went back to fingering Euram with a single digit, stroking at those soft inner walls and moving his hips in sync. "Are you enjoying yourself so much that you don't want this to be over quickly?"

There was no right answer to that and Euram sniffled, trying to babble out some manner of denial. As Gizel worked a hand between them to unfasten his breeches and pull his cock free, the spill of garbled words grew hoarse, switched to poorly considered promises of finding some other way to please Gizel.

"Shhh," Gizel whispered, his hand thrusting harder, deeper, and his cock burning hot against Euram's bare thigh. "I'll have everything I want of you, lovely."

Euram took two of his fingers again, but never the third. Gizel could only remain rutting against the boy's smooth thigh for a handful of minutes before he could not deny himself the prize any longer.

He hauled Euram onto his back, gaze settling immediately on the wet glitter of tears both new and old. A fresh burst of struggling chopped Gizel's breath to pieces, and his cock stiffened into pure ache as Euram's legs fought to keep pressed together.

"Open for me," he said, but he didn't wait for compliance and merely wedged a knee between Euram's to force them wide.

From there it was simple; an arm to the chest kept Euram pinned as Gizel took aim and pressed his cock in relentlessly. He panted as Euram's reluctant body took more than it was ready for. He hissed in pleasure as the fire of the oil and the heat of Euram's bowels slowly engulfed him.

"It burns me, just as I said it would," he told Euram. The ecstasy of it made him light-headed, blood pounding a primal beat in his skull. Little fingers of imagined flame licked at the head of his cock, crackled hot at the slit and spread out and over the ridge.

Euram's sobs turned to screaming as the herbs in the oil met raw nerves where delicate tissue had torn, and Gizel clamped a hand down over his mouth. His widened eyes rolled wildly, thin nostrils flaring to suck in a rush of sharp, shallow breaths. Gizel forced himself deeper and Euram's back curved up off the bed, his tongue pushing against Gizel's palm as he choked on another cry.

Gizel slid his hand away from Euram's mouth after a low reminder that a gentleman had a certain reputation to uphold and more pitiful wails splitting the air would just endanger that.

"Never had a man's cock up your ass, have you," he grunted, hips jerking to shove himself deeper. "Well, no worry, a little more and you'll have it all."

He fucked Euram ruthlessly, bent that lithe body as he willed and if Euram grew too compliant, a vicious pinch or bite brought his eyes back into focus. Sweat slicked Gizel's chest, and the rhythmic slap of his body against Euram's played a beautiful counterpart to the roar of his pulse. He thrust with purpose, not only for his own pleasure, but also to make Euram's body respond, force unwilling flesh to remain hard between them.

He cared little for Euram's pleasure though, and when his own swelled hard and fast, he pulled free and surged up, hand a blur on his dick. The first shot landed beautifully on the twist of Euram's mouth, the rest painting cheek and chin. His breath coming in ragged gulps, he enjoyed the sight for a moment before rolling to the tangled bedding with a satisfied groan.

Gizel tucked an arm under his head and watched through heavy lids as Euram remained still, shivering faintly like a rabbit waiting for the slaughter. All at once the boy burst into motion, an ungainly rush to scrabble and stumble away from the bed. He nearly tripped on the edge of the rug in his haste, catching himself on his palms, thickened cock flapping between his thighs as he ran for the door only to find it locked.

Euram rattled the door, fingers wrapped to white upon the gilded handle, his slender arms finding little give in the heavy wood.

"You'd run, Euram? Leave my chambers stripped to the skin and come streaking your face? You would doubtless be seen, and I am not so rude as to forget to return your blouse and breeches."

Euram froze but did not relinquish his hold on the door handle just yet, and Gizel pretended to ignore him while gathering up a corner of the bedding to wipe his cock clean.

"You will stay until morning as any respectable lover would. However it remains your choice if you'd rather sleep by the fire like a hound or beside me in my bed," Gizel said. He stood to strip his bed of what they had soiled and began to undress leisurely, counting the minutes until Euram turned away from the door and came slinking back with mincing steps.

"There is a washcloth in the basin on the vanity," he said, reaching out to wipe a few lingering tears from Euram's face. "Clean yourself and join me when you're finished."

Gizel smiled to himself and folded his coat over the back of a chair. Despoiled, humiliated, and aching, Euram would still rather suffer more than to bed down at a hearth.

Some dice, no matter how often you threw them, always landed the same.


End file.
